


Adora, Horse Girl

by avulle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora comma Horse Girl, Crack, F/F, and also Catra, i just posted them in a stupid order, once again featuring, this one was actually written before that other one, who probably deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: So.Catra’s not a jealous woman.Adora doesn’t look at Perfuma with her stupid I love you smile.She doesn’t even look at the best friend squad (of which Catra is definitely not a member, no matter what Bow says) that way.It’s just her!…Or well.It’s just her.AndSwift Wind
Relationships: Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	Adora, Horse Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the orders of my fics, this is the first Adora, Horse Girl fic I wrote (hence the name). 
> 
> One of my favorite things about season 1 was the moment that Adora falls in love with Horsey at first sight. She's just so fucking enamored with him, it's great. We don't focus enough as a fandom on the fact Adora is a Horse Girl.
> 
> Also.  
> There's not enough of Adora saying Horsey in this fandom.  
> Like.  
> Adora canonically calls Swift Wind Horsey (before he is Swift Wind, sure).  
> I just.  
> I just have a lot of feelings about this.

So.

Catra’s not a jealous woman.

Like.

Sure.

She used to sometimes shred Adora’s blanket and sheets when she spent too much time with other people.

But she’s better than that now!

She understands that that was wrong.

(And totally never wants to do something like that anymore.)

So now when Perfuma makes goo-goo eyes at She-Ra for an entire strategy meeting because the Mystacorians wouldn’t come if they didn’t get to see She-Ra, Catra.

As the adult she is!

Just goes to Shadow Weaver’s creepy garden and shreds all of her weird gross black vines and flowers and stuff.

See!

Not at all jealous.

Adora comes back to her.

Adora doesn’t look at Perfuma with her stupid I love you smile.

She doesn’t even look at the best friend squad (of which Catra is definitely  _ not _ a member, no matter what Bow says) that way.

It’s just her!

…

Or well.

It’s just her.

And  _ Swift Wind _ .

(Stupid Swift Wind.)

(Everyone knows cats are better than horses.)

Now you may think.

No.

Adora doesn’t make stupid love-dovey eyes at her horse.

Hah.

There was a time in which Catra, too, was so naive.

During the war!

Like!

They appeared to have a just.

Totally normal human-horse relationship.

Except the horse talked and they also appeared to have a deep unspoken empathic connection.

But whatever.

Normal human-horse relationship.

No staring soulfully into each other’s eyes.

No nuzzling each other’s faces.

Normal human-horse relationship.

And!

Even after the war, Catra lived in ignorant bliss for like!

Two months?

And then, suddenly—

Bam, Adora decided to just start letting her freak out.

All over everything.

Everyone.

No shame.

It started with Swift Wind bursting into a strategy meeting, spreading his ridiculous rainbow wings, declaring—

“Did someone say  _ Swift Wind _ ?”

And, for the record.

Nobody said Swift Wind.

Like.

It is possible there had never been a time in history in which someone had said Swift Wind less than they had been saying Swift Wind in that strategy meeting.

And then Adora just ran across the damn table to leap onto his back.

And then they just?

Vanished into the sunset?

What?

But.

Sure.

Adora had been clearly getting antsy.

And sure.

She didn’t come back until the next night.

Having literally circled Etheria.

Because.

???

Eyes bright, cheeks flushed, smiling like she’d just beaten a whole princess simulation by herself.

But.

Sure.

They had some sex.

It was great.

Adora had been.

Very energetic.

Very appreciative.

What was Catra talking about?

Oh, right.

One time thing, right?

Adora’d been feeling pent up.

And like.

Instead of running away with Catra.

She runs away with her horse.

Sure.

But whatever.

One time thing.

Except.

No.

The week after that, in stomped Swift Wing.

“Did someone say  _ Swift Wing _ ?”

(Catra would like to repeat.)

(No one said Swift Wing.)

(No one but Adora every says Swift Wing!)

Adora looked like she was gonna stomp across the table again, but before she could, Glimmer stabbed a finger at her and said—

“I swear to the gods, Adora, if you—”

So instead throughout the rest of the meeting, Swift Wind pranced (loudly) around the room, interrupting them with his stupid inane prattle, and sometimes coming up Adora so they could nuzzle.

Nuzzle.

He just put his big ol’ stupid horse face next to Adora, and she placed a hand on his nose and leaned her face against his face.

She made happy noises as she does it, too.

Catra recognized the happy noises.

They were cuddling-with-Catra happy noises!

How dare.

Another time, he stuck his head over Adora’s shoulder, said something stupid, and she reached her hand over his neck and hugged him to her face.

Rubbed her face a little against his white fur.

Tangled her fingers in his orange mane.

It was very similar to the way Adora sometimes rubbed her face against Catra’s fur.

To be clear!

Catra wasn’t jealous.

Catra’s fur is way better than Swift Wind’s fur.

She touched Swift Wind, like once.

His fur was scratchy.

Her fur isn’t scratchy.

Her fur is very soft.

And she was also not comparing herself to a  _ horse _ !

Anyways.

It didn’t stop happening.

Eventually it was every meeting.

All meetings ended up +1 horse.

Sometimes, if Glimmer wasn’t glaring at Adora hard enough, she’d just jump on Swift Wind’s back, and flee.

Flurry of rainbow wings, bright orange hair and white horse-fur.

When it happened, Glimmer had the audacity to glare at  _ her _ .

It wasn’t Catra’s fault her girlfriend’s a freak!

Adora could have stayed, and held Catra’s hand!

(Although like, they’ve never done that because Catra is awkward about public displays of affection.)

But nooo.

She had to go riding away on Swift Wind.

But, you know.

Catra adjusted.

Whatever.

Adora likes nuzzling her weird talking horse.

Catra also likes nuzzling her illusion monster cat.

(Although, to be clear.)

(Melog starts it.)

(Catra just returns the nuzzle.)

(It’s only fair.)

(And critically, they never do it in public!)

(Or at least in strategy meetings!)

(Because they have shame!)

Catra could adjust.

Fast forward two weeks.

Catra was just.

Wandering through the gardens.

Innocently!

Definitely not kind of missing Adora after she vanished with Swift Wind in a meeting yesterday.

And she turned around a hedge and bam!

There was Adora.

And Swift Wind.

Staring soulfully into each other’s eyes.

Blue grey on blue grey.

They were forehead to forehead, Swift Wind’s stupid unicorn horn piercing Adora’s (equally stupid) hair poof.

They weren’t saying anything.

Just.

Staring.

Into each other’s eyes.

Soulful staring.

And you might think.

Catra, surely you only saw a glimpse of them.

You looked at them, and then turned yourself right on around.

Went about your business.

Maybe you caught a single moment of silence.

No.

It.

You don’t understand.

It was not the sort of thing you can look away from.

Catra could do nothing but stand there.

For like.

What felt like an eternity.

But was probably like five minutes.

Until finally, they pulled apart, and Adora gave Swift Wind a kiss on the snout. Ran her fingers briefly over his coat.

“Alright, bye Swifty. Have fun.”

Swift Wind then threw his stupid orange mane back, spread his ridiculous rainbow wings out behind him, and bellowed.

“ _ Until tomorrow _ !”

Before leaping into the air and vanishing into wherever the fuck Swift Wind goes when he’s not prancing around strategy meetings.

And then Adora turned around and sees Catra, standing not too far behind her, and she smiled like it’s just the best day of her life.

Eyes sparkling.

Color high in her cheeks.

(Look, of course they have sex.)

(That’s not the point of this story.)

Catra would like to note.

She doesn’t stare soulfully into Melog’s eyes.

She just like.

Sometimes Melog just, wraps themselves around Catra’s shoulders.

And purrs and nuzzles at Catra for like.

An hour.

Sometimes during strategy meetings.

But that’s totally different!

Catra doesn’t kiss Melog’s snout, for instance!

Melog just.

Licks Catra’s face.

While purring and doing their best to drown Catra in whispered little  _ I love you’s _ .

(Whatever language Melog speaks, it’s one in which  _ I love you  _ is a single meow.)

…

Look, whatever.

It gets worse.

A couple weeks after that.

Once again, Catra was wandering through the gardens.

Missing Adora.

Thinking foolishly.

Even if she found Adora, really, how bad could it be?

Oh.

Oh, poor, foolish.

Past Catra.

If only Catra could go back to such a feeling of such blissful.

Ignorance.

She was winding her way further out from the castle, and she happened upon a little shack.

At least as much as a building in Bright Moon was capable of being a shack.

It was pink and pastel and is decorated in the most garish and ridiculous of colors, and had no less than like twenty gemstones embedded in its surface but it was just three walls and a ceiling.

No ridiculous water features.

So, you know.

Shack.

And she thought to herself.

Why is there a random shack here?

But she clearly didn’t really  _ consider _ why someone might have put a shack in the middle of Bright Moon grounds.

So, just kinda idly wondering, she turned around the corner, and just.

Just.

There’s Adora, brushing Swift Wind as he winnied and stomped.

Long, even strokes.

Broken occasionally by Adora telling Swift Wind how strong and pretty he is.

Swift Wind responded to these with preening crows of delight.

He hit Adora with his stupid rainbow wings no less than like, five times.

When he did Adora giggled and laughed, batting playfully at his wing, and he stomped happily.

Has Catra mentioned Adora called him Horsey?

On.

Several occasions?

Here are some excerpts.

“Your coat is so pretty, Horsey.”

“Your mane is so beautiful, Horsey.”

“I love you, Horsey.”

Adora.

Eventually noticed Catra.

Standing there.

Struck dumb by the horror before her.

“Oh, hi, Catra!”

Bright, sparkling eyes.

Blush, high in her cheeks.

Smile, ear to ear.

“I was just grooming Swifty, isn’t he  _ beautiful _ ?”

She hugged his neck with both of her hands as he preened and winnied and stomped.

_ What’s happening _ , Catra didn’t say.

“I am the most beautiful horse in Etheria,” he declared.

Adora responded by rubbing her face in his coat.

“Uh,” Catra said, very eloquently. “Yeah?”

Bright, wide smile.

“Do you wanna groom him?”

Before Catra can say something like, say.

_ Uhh, no? _

Or.

_ What the fuuuuuck? _

Adora interrupted herself, and turns to Swift Wind.

“Oh, sorry Swifty,” she said. “Would you be okay with that?”

He made a huffing noise.

“I  _ am  _ beautiful,” he said. “And I suppose it would be true torture to not allow someone to brush my magnificent coat!”

“Uh.”

Before Catra could respond with something like.

_ What? _

Or.

_ No? _

He swiveled his head, looked at Adora.

Totally like, almost stabbed Adora in the face with his ridiculous unicorn horn.

“She can’t call me Horsey, though.”

“Pfft,” Adora said. “Why would she call you Horsey? Not even I call you Horsey anymore.”

Both Catra and Swift Wind stared at her.

She looked awkwardly between them.

“What?”

She bounced awkwardly from foot to foot, loosening her hold on Swift Wind’s neck.

Swift Wind swiveled his head to look at Catra, and there is a moment of understanding between them.

Perhaps Swift Wind isn’t as dumb as horrible as Catra had always thought, a horrible, traitorous part of Catra thought.

“You guys are being weird,” Adora complained, still doing her awkward dance.

“I’m uhhh,” Catra said. “Really, just, super fine.”

“Aw,” Adora said. “Are you scared of him? Don’t be scared, Swifty is super nice.”

Catra made the most neutral noise she can as Swift Wind turned back to her, and…

Smiled?

Is that…

Is that what that expression was supposed to be?

“I’m not. I’m not scared.”

Pfft.

She wasn’t.

She had no fear of large animals with swords on their heads that can fly and weigh like a ton.

What was there to be scared of, really?

Him trampling her?

Him stabbing her?

Him kicking her with what looks to be about two hundreds pound of magical horse butt muscle?

Pfft.

Catra wasn’t a wimp.

She wasn’t a coward.

But there Adora is, reaching out to her. Beckoning.

Catra debates like.

Leaving.

Fleeing to the Fright Zone.

Requesting refugee status.

Then Adora took the hand her traitorous body has risen to meet Adora’s.

She set it against Swift Wind’s neck, and it felt.

Not horrible.

She made sure to keep her eye on Swift Wind’s horn, in case he decided to take offense.

He didn’t seem to, and she could feel him breathe in, out.

Feel the muscles in his neck flex as he shook his head with a snort.

Solid and strong and warm.

It felt.

Safe.

She yanked her hand from his hide.

Adora looked at her in surprise.

_ Your horse is cursed _ , she didn’t say.

“I gotta go I love you bye.”

Now you might be thinking!

It was a one time thing.

Surely you didn’t regularly find Adora brushing her talking horse while showering him with praise and calling him Horsey.

This was.

An exception.

Surely.

No.

Catra learned, over the course of the next several weeks, that this was a thing that happens several times a week!

(And every time Catra encounters it, Adora coerces Catra into interacting with him. Somehow.)

(She was eventually worked up to hugs around his big stupid horse neck.)

(Which definitely did not feel solid and warm and safe.)

(Nope.)

Now.

You might be thinking this is the end of the story.

What could be worse, you ask, then finding Adora brushing her (talking) horse while cooing at him in the gardens?

Answer:

Swift Wind, sliding into Catra’s room through the balcony ( _ Did someone say Swift Wind? _ ), careening into the bed Catra shares with Adora ( _ I meant to do that _ ).

While she was lying in the bed!

With Adora!

(Just cuddling, but it’s the principle of the thing.)

And Adora just!

Immediately jumped up.

Out of Catra’s arms!

Or, well.

_ Off  _ of Catra’s  _ arm _ .

To grab and hug him about his big stupid horse neck which is definitely not very comforting to hug.

“Aww, hi Swifty! Did you get lonely?”

It was cool.

It was cool.

Catra was totally cool with it.

Sure.

Her girlfriend just like.

Jumped off of her to hug her horse.

Who now sometimes just.

Shows up in their room now.

Sure.

Sure.

But hey.

Like.

It could be worse, right?

They were just watching some runeflix.

It’s not like they were making out or anything.

It’s not like Catra’s girlfriend just jumped off of her to hug her horse when he interrupted them making out or anything!

…

So that’s what happened today.

Like, right now.

Catra is currently laying in the bed, arms open, staring at the bed’s stupid little ceiling thing while Adora hugs her horse.

Catra would like to note Melog is exiled for making out time!

Melog doesn’t interrupt make out time!

They understand it is precious!

Also!

If they did!

Catra wouldn’t just dump Adora on the ground.

Or, well.

Look.

If Melog  _ did  _ interrupt them.

Then they would obviously have a good reason.

So like, interrupting the make out session would have been reasonable.

Point is!

This is extraordinary behavior!

Catra feels like she has the right to be irritated here!

She looks down at Adora.

Raises her eyebrows pointedly.

“Let’s go for a ride on Swifty!” Adora says, missing the point more than perhaps anyone in history has missed the point before.

“Uh,” Catra decides to forgo the obvious  _ right now? _ And instead go with “We were kind of in the middle of something?”

It takes Adora a moment, in which she swings onto Swift Wing’s back.

“Oh,” she pauses. “We can do that later, this’ll be fun, I promise!”

“Seriously?”

Catra might have yelled a little.

“Swifty and I have an emotional bond, so I know he’s okay with it,” Adora says, like that is Catra’s problem here.

Swift Wind nods.

“That is not!”

Catra takes a breath.

“Are you telling me you’d rather go out for a ride with Swift Wind than make out with me?”

Adora narrows her eyes, like she’s being asked a trick question.

“No?”

She checks with Swift Wind.

“No,” she confirms.

Swift Wind nods.

Catra resists the urge to scream.

“Adora! Your—you keep prioritizing your horse over me!”

“I’m my own horse,” Swift Wind corrects.

Catra glares at him and he looks awkwardly away.

“You run away with him for nights at a time without telling me, and you nuzzle him in strategy meetings even though you don’t hold my hand and he keeps interrupting our cuddling time and you make nuzzling-with-Catra noises when you nuzzle him!”

When she’s done she’s standing on the bed, looking down at Adora and Swift Wind, chest heaving.

This time, at least, Adora doesn’t check with Swift Wind, or look like she’s been asked a trick question. She clambers you on the bed and comes to stand beside Catra as Catra realizes how ridiculous she must look, being jealous of Adora’s relationship with her  _ animal companion _ .

Adora gathers Catra up in her arms.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I don’t feel like I get much time with Swift Wind at all, so I get excited when I get to spend time with him. I didn’t think about that might make you feel.”

She pulls back to meet Catra’s eyes.

“We can hold hands in strategy meetings if you want, and I can tell you before I vanish, and I can ask Swift Wind not to interrupt our cuddling time.”

Still embarrassed, Catra nods, and appreciates that she did not bring up the nuzzle noises.

Adora shifts and presses their lips together, and Catra kisses her back.

She is jerked out of her kissing-Adora revery when the bed rocks as Swift Wind scrambles onto the bed with all the grace of a full-grown, weighs-a-literal-ton horse.

She watches as he spreads all of her four hoofs around him in an attempt to keep himself upright, and hobbles over her side.

Catra looks over at him, and he looks like he could be feeling bad.

Or like, many other emotions.

She’s not great at reading horse faces.

“I’m sorry,” he says. He comes up behind her, like, a literal ton of muscle just behind her, warm and solid and there. “I’ll get you some apology oats. Everyone loves apology oats.”

Catra does not love apology oats, but she decides to appreciate the gesture.

Adora lowers her gaze to peer up at Catra though her eyelashes.

“Am I forgiven?” she asks in her wheedling, annoying voice.

Catra narrows her eyes suspiciously, which Adora takes as a yes, and sweeps Catra up in her arms before jumping into Swift Wind’s back.

“Let’s go!”

And before Catra can blink, they are flying, full speed out the window.

“You’ve never done a for-fun ride with Swifty before, right? That means you’ve never done a loop-de-loop!”

Before Catra can insist that she is perfectly willing to die before ever having down a loop-de-loop, she finds herself upside down and fearing for her life.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Adora asks her, grin wide as she sets Catra on Swift Wind before her and wraps her hands tightly around her waist, chin on her shoulder.

“ _ Adora _ ,” Catra hisses, as they do another stupid loop-de-loop.

She has to admit, when she can grip Swift Wing’s flanks with her legs to ensure she does not  _ fall to her death _ it’s not so bad.

That doesn’t mean it’s good, though!

“ _ Catra _ ,” Adora responds as Swift Wind picks up speed, the Whispering Wind speeding by beneath them.

“We were in the middle of something,” Catra says, trying not to sound whiny.

“Wanna know a secret?” Adora asks her, voice husky and breath hot on her ear.

Catra swallows as one of Adora’s hands comes up to her chin, and tilts it back towards Adora.

Adora smiles at her.

“I’ve always want to make out on Swift Wind’s back.”

_ Is Swift Wind okay with that? _ She doesn’t have the time to ask because suddenly Adora’s lips are on hers, hungry and needy.

Considering Swift Wind doesn’t drop them like two hundred feet to the ground, the answer appears to be no, so Catra just reaches back to pull Adora closer, and deepens the kiss.

And, look.

Adora might be a freak.

She might have a weirdly close relationship with her horse.

But uhh.

Have you met Adora?

Like.

Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> (although i hope it came across in the fic, i don't mean to make fun of you if you like horses. you're great)
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/avulle). Scream about She-Ra with meeeee


End file.
